Algèbre Potterienne
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Leçon de calculs à la sauce James Potter. Ou comment survivre aux neuf mois de grossesse de sa femme.
1. Chapter 1

**0, la tête à Pattemol**

J'ai toujours aimé la regarder dormir Lily. La voir s'évader sans avoir cette impression qu'elle m'échappe. Toujours aimé cette sensation qui s'empare de moi lorsque je la vois comme je l'ai toujours vu : semblable à un ange. Pourtant, il faut bien avouer qu'elle n'en avait que l'apparence. Elle ne s'est jamais laissée faire ma Lily. Ni par moi, ni par les affreux gugusses qui me servaient d'amis d'ailleurs.

Du plus loin qui m'en revienne, je n'ai jamais éprouvé de sentiments plus agréables que ceux ressentis lorsque j'enlaçais son corps chaud en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Lorsque je me souvenais que quelques heures auparavant nous mêlions nos corps à n'en faire plus qu'un.

Et pourtant, totalement rodé et comme chaque jour, à quatre heures moins le quart précise, je devais quitter son paradis et rejoindre l'enfer de notre monde. Il n'y avait réellement qu'elle qui pouvait me faire oublier que dehors, la guerre grondais et que j'avais mon rôle à tenir au sein de l'ordre. Un rôle qui ce matin, consistait à me lever le ventre vide et rejoindre le 10 Eyton's Street dans un quartier nord de Londres.

Presque comme un automate, je me contorsionne pour déposer un baiser sur son front et je quitte la chambre en rageant contre cette chaise placée au milieu de la pièce et qui, en me tirant un cri étouffé, la fait gémir de mécontentement. Il n'est pas encore quatre heures et j'aurais déjà réussi à faire crier Lily.

Notre maison n'est pas des plus spacieuses ni même des plus jolies. Nous n'avons pas de carrelages blancs dans la cuisine et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de réparer le volet de la cuisine qui menace à tout moment de s'effondrer sur notre parterre de pensées fanées et pas encore remplacées. Et même si Patmol a tendance à la comparer à la maison dans laquelle nous nous planquons lorsque Lunard est sur le point de prendre du poil, moi je la trouve plutôt chouette notre baraque.

Certes, on aurait pu attendre encore un peu avant d'emménager. Disons, prendre le temps de trouver quelque chose à la hauteur de la merveilleuse femme que je venais d'épouser, seulement voilà, je ne concevais pas de passer le peu de mon temps dans un deux pièces surplombant le chemin de Traverse. Nous avions vu cette maison, nous y avions emménagé.

Il est vrai que nous avions tendance avec Lily, à faire les choses plutôt rapidement. Lunard nous le faisait bien souvent remarquer, mais Lunard avait un peu trop tendance à être Terre à Terre. Un comble pour quelqu'un qui voyait son existence régit par un astre lunaire.

Moi, je pensais que nous avions déjà perdu assez de temps à nous chercher, Lily et moi, au temps de Poudlard. Enfin plutôt, j'avais mis trop de temps à lui faire comprendre que j'étais celui dont elle ne pourrait plus se passer. La guerre sur le pas de la porte, j'étais conscient que personne ne pourrait envisager son futur à plus de quelques jours d'avance. C'est ainsi qu'à vingt ans, nous étions les plus jeunes recrus de l'ordre du phoenix mais également mariés et futurs propriétaires d'une maison sans volets.

L'ordre du phoenix… C'est à cause de lui que je me retrouvais emmitouflé dans un cape, agressé par le vent de novembre. Je hais le mois de novembre. Bien plus que celui d'octobre. Je me posais encore la question de savoir pourquoi je me retrouvais dans mon propre jardin alors qu'il m'était tout aussi facile de transplaner à l'intérieur, avant de me souvenir que Lily avait posé cette limite. « Transplaner à l'intérieur d'une maison, m'avait-elle dit, c'est comme violer l'intimité d'une personne. A quoi serviraient les portes sinon ? » Je m'étais bien retenu de lui répondre que sans portes, notre maison comme elle dit, serait l'hôtel des courants d'air.

Je n'ai jamais aimé la sensation que procurait le transplanage. Cette impression d'être compressé à un tel point qu'on ne serait pas étonné de se retrouver enfermé dans une bouteille en verre. Seulement, il fallait bien avouer que c'était plutôt pratique. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais devant la porte d'une maison encore plus déglinguée que la mienne.

A partir d'ici, tous mes faits et gestes devenaient pathétiquement automatiques. Ma main rentrant dans ma poche pour en sortir ma baguette. Mon regard cherchant fébrilement autour de moi l'ombre machiavélique d'un mangemort. Mes doigts frappant quatre coups contre la porte de chêne et ma bouche susurrant le mot de passe du jour :

- Ampoule Eklectique.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur de la pièce. L'Horloge indiquait quatre heures. J'étais à l'heure mais j'en connaissais un qui ne l'était pas. Pour changer. La personne qui m'avait ouvert, semblait avoir perçu la lueur de dépit traverser mon regard. Elle regarda à tour de rôle mes yeux et la fameuse horloge, puis me proposa :

- Vous voulez que j'attende avec vous ?

La proposition était tentante. Seulement, je n'avais pas l'habitude de demander l'aumône et puis surtout, la cape déjà enfilée, cette homme ne rêvait que d'une chose : rejoindre son foyer et enfin avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Non. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Aller vous reposer.

- Oh… reposer, c'est un grand mot. Je suppose que comme chaque matin dès sept heures il y aura bien un de mes fils qui aura une idée lumineuse pour faire râler sa mère. Enfin… Bon courage Potter.

Je répondais à son signe de la main avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Puis, je m'installais autour de la table en posant mon regard sur ce que nous avions surnommé « l'annonceur ». Il s'agissait en fait d'un système qui nous ralliait aux autres membres et nous permettait de savoir en temps réel où avait lieu l'attaque. Jusque maintenant, il n'y avait rien eu de bien grave, juste quelques apparitions. Seulement, plus les jours avançaient et plus ce pseudo silence devenait inquiétant. Nous étions tous d'accord sur une chose : ça ne pouvait pas durer.

A tour de rôle, des membres étaient désignés pour venir monter la garde dans notre QG. A tour de rôle, certains membres (généralement les plus expérimentés) devaient attendre l'appel aux secours de ceux qui attendaient les nouvelles de l'annonceur.

Je n'avais pas à me plaindre, rien de grave ne s'était jamais passé de mon côté. Et Lunard ne cessait jamais d'en dire « C'est ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux. Tu perds de ta méfiance et c'est comme ça que… » et bla bla bla.

- Toc Toc Toc.

Je connaissais le son de cette voix et surtout, quelle était la seule personne capable de mimer l'acte avec sa bouche plutôt que de réellement frapper à la porte. Il était un peu comme moi… Tendance presque suicidaire à ne rien prendre au sérieux. Pas même les règles de sécurité.

- Toc Toc Toc.

Il réitérait l'animal. Je levais les yeux plus par habitude que réellement par lassitude et je répondais :

- Qui est là ?

- Théo.

Il est inutile de chercher à comprendre où même à essayer de trouver son piège avant qu'il ne l'ait posé. A vrai dire, seul Lunard en était capable. Et encore, je le suspectais de me laisser gagner pour avoir le plaisir de rejouer plus tard. Toujours est-il que, me préparant moralement je lui répondis finalement :

- Théo qui ?

- Théo Riblébête, idiot !

Plus fort que lui, ce genre de blague ne faisait rire que lui et pourtant, il s'enfonçait dans son délire. J'ouvrais la porte et lui faisais quand même remarquer :

- Nous sommes en temps de guerre Pattemol. Ca serait quand même sympa de penser aux normes de sécurité et puis… tant que tu y es, essayer d'arriver à l'heure.

- Toi, ça fait déjà trop longtemps que tu traînes avec Evans… Enfin, moi aussi je suis content de te voir Cornedrue.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merci d'avoir suivi ce début! Je vous livre le second chapitre de ce pas! Let's go!_**

**1, tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras.**

J'aime le mois de décembre. J'aime l'air qu'il apporte dans les foyers. J'aime son froid qui nous oblige à enfiler de gros pulls et à occuper le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée. J'aime son ambiance chaude de noël contrastant avec celle plus glaciale qui emprisonne les rues. J'aime oublier un instant que nous sommes en temps de guerre en respirant le merveilleux parfum des biscuits cuisant dans le four.

Merveilleuse odeur… ça sent le brûlé non ?

Je sursaute et me lève bien trop tard. Déjà la voix de Lily s'élève de l'escalier et je m'enfonce en espérant qu'elle ne me voit pas.

- James ! Je ne t'avais pas demandé d'éteindre le four ?

C'est idiot, elle connaît parfaitement la réponse à cette question et Merlin merci, elle n'en attend pas de moi.

Je me fais peur parfois. Elle a tellement pris l'habitude de ma tête en l'air qu'elle ne me sermonne plus vraiment. Où disons que… j'y fais peut-être moins attention. Résultat : je me sens de moins en moins coupable.

Que disais-je… ah oui, j'aime noël. J'aime noël parce que c'est le seul jour où l'on peut manger tout un tas de choses sans se sentir coupable. J'aime noël parce que ce jour là, on reçoit des cadeaux sans réellement les avoir mérité. J'aime noël parce que tout y beau. J'aime noël parce que son vin rend Lunard moins raisonnable et Queudver moins timide. J'aime noël parce que ça ne change pas Pattemol. Et puis… Et puis j'aime noël parce qu'il rend ma Lily plus joyeuse que jamais.

- James ! Tu penses au sapin.

Je précise, qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas encore noël et qu'il est donc normal que Lily râle encore un peu.

- James ?!

Je hais noël.

Dans ce cas, il suffit de ne pas bouger et tout devient une question de 50/50. Dans le premier cas, soit elle abandonne et se dit qu'elle aura bien le temps de réitérer sa question un peu plus tard. Dans le second cas, elle espère que j'ai tout entendu et mettrai sa demande à exécution.

- James ! Je précise que j'aimerais cet arbre avant le printemps.

Bon d'accord, je n'ai jamais été fort en calcul. Il y avait apparemment un troisième cas.

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Et bien oui, tant qu'à faire, mieux vaut jouer l'homme intentionné.

Elle me regarde de ses yeux émeraudes et d'un geste impulsif, vient m'enlacer en nichant son visage contre mon cou. Qu'est-ce qu'elle sent bon ma Lily.

Je dégage lentement ses cheveux pour découvrir un bout de sa peau où je pourrais y déposer un baiser.

- A part d'un câlin du plus bel homme de la planète, tu désires quelque chose ?

- N'oublies pas, d'en prendre un assez robuste pour qu'il tienne la période des fêtes et… avec des épines s'il te plaît. Et inutile d'appeler Sirius pour qu'il t'apporte toutes sortes d'animaux vivants pour le décorer, nous avons ce qu'il faut dans le grenier. Et puis…

J'aime ce genre de moment… les instants où son visage se barre d'un magnifique sourire. Je les aime même si je sais que celui-là à pris une forme assez spécial que l'on appelle narquois.

- Si tu croises le plus bel homme de la planète, dis lui que ça fait six bons mois que tu me promets un de ses câlins, il sera content.

J'aime ma Lily mais je me fais la promesse de désormais interdire à Pattemol de s'en approcher à moins de dix mètres. Son influence n'est pas des meilleurs.

J'enfile ma cape et une écharpe et glisse un baiser sur le front de ma belle. Je n'ai jamais été très rancunier.

- James… fais attention à toi s'il te plaît.

Je hoche la tête et disparais dans un « flop » avant de l'entendre rouspéter contre ce transplanage fait hors norme. Mais voilà, autant le vent de novembre était supportable, autant celui de décembre ne me permet pas de prendre le risque de mettre le nez dehors pour transplaner.

J'avoue, c'est idiot lorsque l'on sait que l'endroit qui m'accueille n'est autre que le chemin de Traverse. Seulement, j'aurais réussi à gagner quelques secondes.

Jamais cette rue marchande ne m'était parue aussi vide pour un jour précédant noël de très peu. Pourtant, je continue à avancer en fixant mes yeux au loin : là où devrait se trouver l'homme qui a la bonté de transporter ses sapins pour que des bonhommes comme moi, persécutés par leur femme, n'aient pas à aller les tailler eux-mêmes dans la forêt.

Je continue à avancer, plissant mon nez sous cette étrange odeur qui subitement, vient envahir mes narines. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques secondes de réflexions pour poser mon écharpe contre mon nez et courir le plus vite possible. Au loin, une fumée envahie la rue et des flammes se font de plus en plus grandes. En quelques secondes, je sors un miroir de ma poche et le déplie d'un geste vif. De l'autre côté, ne tarde à apparaître la silhouette de Pattemol, Merlin merci, son visage si enjoué redevient sérieux en me voyant emmitouflé dans une écharpe et incapable de parler.

Ce qu'il y a de bien à avoir un vieil ami, c'est que souvent, il est inutile de parler pour se faire comprendre. Cette fois encore, ce fait vient de me sauver la vie. En quelques secondes, il me répond :

- Garde ton écharpe et essaye d'épargner le plus de monde. Je préviens les autres.

Seulement voilà, il n'y a plus personne à épargner. Les corps tombent un par un. Population incapable de reconnaître un tel gaz mortel. Je me rends compte que l'on a beau faire de la propagande pour les gestes qui sauvent, personne n'est réellement apte à croire que de telles choses circulent chez les mangemorts.

Je me force à avancer en respirant le moins possible. Puis, face à l'incendie, je dégaine ma baguette et l'éteins.

Lily voulait un arbre à épines. Je ne pourrais lui en rapporter que l'écorce.


	3. 2, plus un égal trois

**2, plus un égal trois.**

C'est étrange les instants de pérennité que nous réussissons à avoir alors que dehors, un monstre essaye de faire sa loi. Etrange comme, lorsqu'elle est dans mes bras, j'arrive de nouveau à espérer. Espérer qu'un jour je pourrais de nouveau l'emmener au parc sans avoir à guetter les présences suspectes. Espérer, que ce qui brillera dans mes yeux le jour où mes enfants rentreront à Poudlard, sera autre chose que le soulagement de les y savoir plus en sécurité que chez nous.

Nous sommes installés sur le fauteuil du salon, elle sur moi, ses bras autour de mon cou. Nous ne faisons rien d'autre que de regarder la neige du mois de janvier tomber derrière la fenêtre en savourant la chance que nous avons d'être au chaud. Inutile de chercher la moindre activité, la regarder pourrait combler toute ma vie. Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, ma Lily n'est plus la même. Je ne vois plus cette lueur briller dans ses yeux. Cette lueur qui m'assure que quelque soit ce que je vivrais dehors, je pourrais tout oublier en me noyant dans son regard. Non, Lily semble perdre foi au fur et à mesure que la guerre s'intensifie. Je ne peux que la comprendre.

Hier, nous sommes allés à l'enterrement d'un gars qui faisait parti de l'ordre. Un homme célibataire et sans famille qui offrait tout le temps de sa vie à aider les membres dans leur mission. Il y a avait une semaine que nous ne l'avions pas revu lorsque son corps nous fut déposé devant le quartier général, nous donnant d'autre choix que de trouver une autre planque. Sur son corps, il y avait un parchemin sur lequel était posé le nom de chaque membre affligé d'un numéro, et cette menace : « vous y passerez tous un par un ».

La question s'est posée. Devions-nous réellement persister à traquer les mangemorts. La réponse s'est imposée : si personne ne le faisait, nous ne verrions pas la fin de cette fichue guerre. Plus que jamais, nous sentions que le temps presse, que leur armée prenait plus de pouvoir que jamais et que les enfants de moldus étaient de plus en plus décimés.

Par Merlin, je donnerais tout pour la voir rire de nouveau.

Je me contente de la regarder sans trouver de mots qui risqueraient de la blesser encore plus. Je me sens si inutile que ça en devient insupportable.

- James, il faut qu'on parle.

Je pensais ne jamais avoir à entendre ça en dehors des fois où je laisserais mes chaussettes traîner en boule dans le couloir de la salle de bain. Et pourtant, elle vient de le faire.

Je la regarde, m'attendant à recevoir tout un tas de remontrances. Je m'attends au pire, même à une chose qui pourrait me donner envie de me sacrifier pour sauver les autres. Je suis prêt à tout, pourvu qu'elle le sache.

Seulement voilà, elle se met à pleurer. Ma Lily si forte se met à pleurer comme un enfant. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire ? Que pouvais-je bien y faire ?

Je la resserre plus fort contre moi, comme si j'espérais pouvoir la protéger plus de cette manière. C'est idiot, tout le monde le sait, les douleurs physiques peuvent être surmontées, c'est rarement le cas de celles morales.

Que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? Que tout irait pour le mieux ? Ma Lily décèle si bien le mensonge que je risquerais bien d'y perdre ma vie.

Seul un râle arrive à sortir de ma bouche, comme une marque de désespoir :

- Lily…

- Comment va-t-on faire James… C'est tellement peu le moment… Mais j'en ai tellement rêvé.

Il y a des personnes qui disent que les femmes et les hommes ne parlent pas le même language. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais dû m'intéresser de plus près à cette théorie vaseuse.

- C'est injuste de lui faire ça… Un monde pareil…

Et sa main vient prendre la mienne pour la déposer sur son bas-ventre. Elle me regarde fixement. Essaye-t-elle de me dire quelque chose ?

- Je ne devrais pas pleurer… je devrais être heureuse non ?

Elle continue à me regarder fixement et je sais qu'elle attend une réponse. Mais que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle. Où du moins, j'imagine que je ne le veux pas. Et pourtant…

- Il arrivera en août James.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Comme si… comme si l'air frais de l'hiver avait été remplacé par celui étouffant de l'été. La vérité vient de frapper mon esprit et je lui demande de se lever. J'ai besoin de respirer et là, je ne le peux pas.

Silencieusement, je me dirige vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre en grand et y passe ma tête. En me moquant pas mal des flocons qui viennent se glisser dans mon col.

Alors comme ça j'allais être père. Comme ça, ma Lily allait avoir un marmot de moi. Comme ça, j'allais connaître le tendre bonheur des biberons à deux heures du mat', des couches remplies de substances nauséabondes. La joie de se faire vomir dessus de bon matin et d'avoir en permanence de la bave sur son épaule. J'étais un homme comblé.

Enfin j'allais pouvoir regarder les balais pour enfant sans avoir le regard réprobateur de Lily sur moi, elle qui me dit que les enfants grandissent vite. La tête qu'allait faire Pattemol en voyant son neveu voler dans les airs. Et puis Lunard ! Lui qui a toujours eu ce don pour enseigner, il va pouvoir apprendre à mon fils comment devenir un animagus. Et Queudver ! Enfin il ne sera plus celui a qui on doit tout apprendre !

Enfin l'air rentre dans mes poumons et je me retourne vers Lily. Ma merveilleuse Lily. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver sublime et de la prendre dans mes bras, de poser des milliers de baisers sur ses joues, rien que pour faire rentrer ces maudites larmes. Elle me regarde, surprise. Et enfin un sourire vient éclairer ses joues rosies.

Mes mains se posent sur les siennes et je m'amuse à la faire tourner, mes yeux sur ce ventre que je vois bizarrement plus rond. La tête me tourne mais j'en ai que faire. Je vais être père. Il me tarde de voir ce jour d'août plus que jamais. Me tarde de le voir et de me dire que oui, il a un avenir. Car c'est certain. Mon enfant sera quelqu'un.

- On va être parents ! Ne puis-je m'empêcher de crier. On va être les plus merveilleux parents de la Terre !

Et voilà qu'elle rit. Ma Lily a le plus beau des rires, se répandant comme une cascade et tellement frais, tellement énonciateur d'un futur qui ne peut être que merveilleux.


	4. 3, solaires et un Lunard

**3, solaires et un Lunard.**

Voilà deux heures que nous sommes planqués, totalement silencieux au fond de ce qui ne pourrait même plus porter le nom de maison. Voilà deux heures que nous ne pouvons décrocher le moindre mot, deux heures que je supporte ces puces enfouis dans mon pelage et suçant avidement mon sang. Je regarde Pattemol à l'autre bout de la salle, assis sur son arrière train, il joue l'équilibriste en levant ses pattes arrières pour se gratter derrière l'oreille. J'ai toujours admiré l'agilité de ces bêtes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je choisisse d'être un cerf ? Ah oui ça me revient… Parce qu'il s'agit du seul animal fier et libre et pourtant peu craint par l'être humain.

Puis un bruit retenti, une déchirure qui fend le ciel et mes poils se dressent sur mon dos. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce moment. L'instant où le soleil apparaît, l'instant où Lunard redevient Remus. Je hais l'entendre hurler ainsi, hais imaginer la douleur qu'il doit ressentir. Et pourtant, je sais que nous ne devons pas bouger. Que d'ici quelques minutes, tout redeviendra comme avant. Je jette un coup d'œil à Pattemol. Il a cessé de se gratter et reste immobile, une crête s'étant aussi formée sur son dos. Je tourne ma lourde tête et tente de percevoir la moustache de Queudver. Les moustaches… ce sont bien les seules choses qui dépassent du trou à rat dans lequel il s'est planqué. J'ai toujours admiré le courage de cet homme. Il aurait été bien plus facile pour lui de s'enfuir pourtant, il est toujours là Queudver, toujours derrière nous. Toujours fidèle. Pour ça sans doute que Pattemol ne lui a pas encore fait sa fête et se contente de remontrances orales et d'autant plus drôles.

Enfin voilà, la peau de Remus se fait plus lisse, il perd du poils comme on dit et de son agressivité. Il n'y a plus qu'un râle sortant de sa bouche et son corps tombe à terre dans un bruit sourd.

Un regard vers Sirius, un hochement de tête et je suis de nouveau sur deux pattes. Nous nous approchons du corps de Remus, méfiant comme à chaque fois. Il ne bouge pas, exténué par sa nuit. Lui n'a pas le choix du moment de sa transformation. La pleine lune se fiche pas mal de savoir que la veille, il était de garde dans un quartier Londonien, devant la maison d'une famille moldue.

Simultanément, je vois la main de Sirius suivre le mouvement de la mienne et venir se poser sur celles de Remus. De l'autre côté, les moustaches de Queudver sortent de leur trou. Il faudra encore quelques minutes avant de le voir redevenir lui. Prévenir vaut mieux que guérir nous a-t-il souvent dit.

- Toc toc toc.

Je lève rapidement les yeux vers Sirius avant de voir le semblant d'un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Lunard. Il reprend ses esprits et prend même le temps de faire ce plaisir à Pattemol :

- Qui est là ?

Sa voix est rauque et bien faible mais il semble aller pour le mieux. Du moins, dans cette situation.

- Adam.

- Adam qui ?

- Adam Sionalafermeturdéporte.

Les yeux de Lunard se referment mais le sourire est toujours là. Nous sommes bons pour rester ici quelques heures encore.

Enfin Peter refait son apparition et s'approche à son tour. Un regard en biais vers Sirius et je le vois sourire machiavéliquement. Il attend de voir Queudver poser la main sur Remus pour hurler un « bouh » qui le fait sauter aussi haut que le vieux concierge de Poudlard quand il découvre sa chatte repeinte en rose.

- Sirius…

Même passablement endormi, Lunard trouve encore le moyen de sermonner Sirius.

- Ca va, il a l'habitude.

Peter hoche faiblement la tête, pas si sûr que ça l'animal. Puis il répond au signe de Pattemol et l'aide à soulever Remus. Ils vont le déposer sur un matelas que l'on a réussi à caser dans un coin de la maison.

- Tu es drôlement silencieux James, me dit Lunard.

Je souris. Je souris beaucoup depuis que je sais que ma vie ne va pas tarder à devenir de plus en plus belle. Je souris proportionnellement à la grosseur du ventre de ma Lily en fait.

- Je me disais que ce n'était pas si mal Adam comme prénom.

- Agencive tant que tu y es… me sort Sirius dans un rire gras.

Impossible de faire de l'humour. Remus continue à me fixer et je le connais trop bien pour comprendre qu'il sait tout. Enfin, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer d'être subtil.

- Alors ça y est ? Me dit-il.

Sirius et Peter se regardent comme si nous parlions fourchelangue. Puis Pattemol se décide à dire le fond de leur pensée :

- Vous savez que vous êtes en train de délirer là ?

Je regarde Lunard sans bouger. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas quels mots utiliser pour décrire la fierté qui s'empare de moi quand je pense au petit bout d'être que couve Lily. Et je l'entends dire :

- Lily a un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je les regarde tour à tour, attendant leur réaction comme si c'était la chose la plus importante que je devais faire pour le moment. Puis, les bras de Pattemol viennent m'encercler et je me sens valdinguer de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche.

- Un ptit Potter en plus ! Entends-je dire Queudver.

- Ou une petite Potteuse, reprend Sirius en s'arrêtant enfin de me balancer comme un hochet.

Il m'en faut du temps pour que mes yeux retrouvent leur orbite.

- Nan, ça sera un garçon, se reprend finalement Pattemol. Le premier descendant de la famille des maraudeurs.


	5. 4, rois de coeur

**4, rois de coeur.**

- Roy ?

- Quoi Roy ?

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux émeraudes comme si j'avais dis la plus belle connerie du monde. Une jolie connerie alors parce que j'essayais de l'aider. J'étais bien sérieux.

J'efface le sourire que j'avais gentiment affiché sur mon visage, et je reprends :

- Tu voulais un prénom qui voulait dire quelque chose non ? Alors Roy, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire.

Elle éclate de rire. Elle fait ça souvent. Elle éclate de rire et je me renfrogne. Je fais ça souvent.

Et la voilà qui s'approche de moi ; passe ses mains dans mon dos. Elle sait comme j'aime lorsqu'elle fait ça. Elle sait comme je suis incapable d'y résister. Et elle continue dans une moue dévastatrice :

- Ce que je voulais dire James, c'est que j'aime quand il y a une signification derrière un prénom. Comme… par exemple, Lily, ça vient d'une Fleur… Comme Pétunia.

De toutes les Fleurs, j'ai cueilli la plus belle, j'en ai toujours été certain. Voilà elle a réussi, je souris. Je souris parce que je me dis que je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Pétunia mais au vu de celle qui en porte le prénom, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer quelque chose d'agréable. Non, plutôt une de ces fleurs qui tâchent… une de ces fleurs qui n'a pas de parfum… une de ces fleurs qui bouffent des mouches.

- James ? Tu fais la tête ?

Lily a toujours cette manie de me prendre pour un gamin qui pleure pour un rien. Je l'enlace et hoche la tête. Elle a très bien vu que j'étais ailleurs.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demande-t-elle.

Surtout pas le moment de lui répondre « à rien ». Alors, j'opte pour la méthode suicidaire et je murmure :

- A ta sœur.

- Quoi ma sœur ?

C'est marrant ça, parce qu'elle n'aime pas sa sœur, c'est un fait. Un fait réciproque pourrais-je dire. Pourtant, elle sort bec et ongle lorsque j'ai le malheur de descendre la cruche de son évier. Elle est comme ça Lily, elle aime plaider en faveur des peines perdues. Et Merlin sait si sa sœur et son Vernon en sont.

- Rien Lily, je suis étonné de savoir que Pétunia est un nom de Fleur. Bon, Roy tu n'en veux pas ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Non pas pour dire : « Merlin que tu peux être lourd », non pour me donner l'espoir qu'elle réfléchit à mon choix.

- Non, vraiment je n'arrive pas à m'y faire.

Dommage, j'aurais essayé.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'aimais réellement ce prénom. Non, loin de là même. Mais je ne sais pas, je pensais avoir sauvé un instant mon fils d'un prénom dans le genre… dans le genre Neville tiens. Il y a beaucoup de bébé s'appelant Neville en ce moment. Moi je dis, ce prénom il sonne creux. Comme si l'enfant qui le porte serait poursuivit par la malchance.

Mais pas mon fils. Non, mon fils sera chanceux. Mon fils sera comme un roi. Oui, voilà mon argument !

- Pourtant…

- Non James, n'insiste pas !

- J'aime bien l'idée de roi.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ce prénom qui amène à cette signification tu sais… Il y a… Harry par exemple !

Harry… il faudrait que je le propose à Sirius, voir quel jeu de mots débiles il serait capable de nous sortir avec ça. Et dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de Roy. Harry, c'est pas beaucoup mieux. Un espoir : croire qu'elle plaisantait.

- Enfin, on n'a encore bien le temps d'en parler tu sais…

Elle me dit ça en posant la main sur son ventre déjà bien rond. Plus je la regarde et plus je me dis que non, on n'a pas autant de temps que ça. C'est vrai, il me semble que c'est hier que nous… nous discutions d'une certaine manière, à la possibilité d'avoir un enfant.

- Et si c'est une fille ?

Je sursaute dans mes pensées et la regarde. Aurait-elle perdu la tête ? Après un prénom qui me fait vaguement penser à une pub pour une brioche, elle me sort la possibilité impossible que ce soit une fille.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là James ! Tu es au courant non, une chance sur deux.

Une chance ? Elle parle d'une chance ? J'ai pas assez d'une fille pour me faire tourner la tête qu'il faudrait qu'on m'en rajoute une seconde ? Non mais sérieusement… j'ai la tête à supporter deux mauvaises périodes au mois ? La tête d'un mec qui pourrait passer ses samedis dans les boutiques du chemin de Traverse ? La tête d'un Imbécile qui haïrait le moindre idiot de gamin qui me demanderait la permission de jouer avec ma fille ?

Ce sera un garçon, il en va de ma vie.

- A propos James, il faudra réfléchir aux personnes que tu désires voir protéger ton fils au cas où…

Comment ai-je pu oublier que ce genre de choix se faisait à deux ? Ne lui avais-je pas soumis le mien ?

- Quelqu'un de responsable…

Aurait-elle lu dans mes pensées. Ne serait-il pas la bonne personne ? J'avoue, que question responsabilités, il ne serait pas le… qu'est-ce que je raconte moi. Bien sûr qu'il sera parfait. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'élèvera pas mon fils. Non, car le seul habilité à le faire, c'est son père. Et son père, c'est moi.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Oh que j'aime ce chapitre . Bonne lecture!_**

**5, doigts de la main.**

- Ca te donne envie hein ?

Je remonte le sac sur mon épaule et observe Sirius d'un œil. Que veut-il bien dire ?

- Je t'ai vu regarder le fils Weasley.

- Bien sûr que je le regardais, admettais-je de bonne foi. Il braillait, on n'entendait que lui.

- Il ne braillait pas. Un bébé qui braille, ça fait plus de bruits que ça.

Cher Lupin, modère tes paroles ou je risquerais de te prendre pour un traître. En attendant, je hausse les épaules et quitte la pièce en transplanant. Direction : un coin paumé dans la campagne anglaise, une vieille cabane aux bois pourris.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont réussir à avoir une fille ?

Pas deux secondes de répit que Sirius vient d'apparaître derrière moi et continue ses hallucinations. Je jette mon fardeau dans un renfoncement de la pièce et grimace en voyant la substance verdâtre accrochée aux murs.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Peter dit que c'est le sixième fils du couple.

- Et alors ? C'est une chance sur deux… ils ont juste eu six fois de la chance.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de prier Merlin que ce soit également mon cas. Même si Lily me dit que j'aimerais autant notre enfant si c'était une fille, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je l'aimerais différemment… ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais pas faire avec elle. Comme feuilleter les magazines de quidditch, les pieds sur la table basse, une bièreaubeurre à portée de la main.

- Et Remus dit que la famille Weasley n'a jamais comporté que des garçons depuis…

- Et Molly c'est quoi ?

A la vue du sourire qui vient d'apparaître sur le visage de Patmol, je regrette d'avoir posé cette question qui pourtant, aurait dû me permettre d'avoir la paix.

- Une Prewett.

Forcément, venant de lui, je n'aurais jamais pu m'attendre à ça.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent !

- Pourquoi ça te gêne autant de parler de bébé ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que mon meilleur ami a choisi ce moment là pour essayer de faire de la psychologie ? Comme si j'évitais le sujet. Non je ne l'évite pas. Je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler. Comme si tout tenait encore trop de l'imaginaire pour que je puisse y mettre un nom. Et le voilà qui reprend :

- Tu te rends compte qu'ils seront de la même année ces deux-là ! Peut-être que Donald sera aussi à Gryffondor. Avec ton fils.

- Donald ?

- Le fils Weasley. Mais tu suis rien toi!

- T'es sûr que c'est Donald. C'est idiot comme prénom.

- Pas plus que Neville. T'as remarqué toi que tous les marmots s'appellent Neville en ce moment.

- Tiens à propos. Lily s'est mis en tête d'appeler notre fils Harry…

- Véprévuengaredepréaulardàquinzeurseize ?

- Un peu près ce que je lui ai dit.

Nous pouffons de rire en même temps, comme deux ados que nous ne sommes plus censés être. Mais c'est comme ça, Remus dit que quand nous sommes ensemble, c'est comme si nous avions encore l'âge d'être à Poudlard. Et Merlin sait si Lunard a rarement tord. Mais à propos, que fait-il ?

- Ils ont prévu de s'arrêter boire un verre quelque part ? Fis-je remarquer à Sirius.

- On peut commencer sans eux…

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que nous entendons un claquement dehors. En une fraction de secondes, nous avons sortis nos baguettes et rejoins le renfoncement où gît déjà mon sac.

Nous entendons les planches grincer et des voix s'élever. Des mangemorts… c'était bien l'une de leur planque. Nous nous préparons à transplaner en urgence. Seulement au dernier moment… nous devons ramener le plus d'indices possible.

- Alors, à la santé de quoi trinquons-nous ?

A peine avons-nous entendu cela qu'un parfum d'alcool enivre la pièce. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas de la bièreaubeurre.

- Vas faire le tour de la maison avant… on ne sait jamais.

Nous savons que c'est notre dernière chance pour nous enfuir. Mais nous aimons le danger, c'est un fait. Surtout que, mes yeux viennent de se poser sur une étoffe verte traînante au sol, que l'énervement m'avait fait ignorer. J'ai tellement lu de choses sur ça que je saurais en reconnaître les yeux fermés. Noël avant l'heure, j'ai devant moi le cadeau que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir à l'époque de Poudlard.

En un instant, je l'attrape et nous en couvre, Patmol et moi. Nous voilà transparents. Et la conversation des autres reprend :

- Malefoy, c'est toi qui offre c'est ça ? Aux sept mois de grossesse de ta femme !

_- Au descendant de la lignée des Malefoy !_

Je regarde Sirius qui fait mine de vomir sur ma cape toute neuve et bien serviable. Lui qui avait imaginé les futurs camarades d'école de mon fils, avait-il pensé à celui-là ?


	7. Chapter 7

**6, maman si.**

- James c'est toi ?

« Non, c'est un mangemort », si seulement je n'avais pas réalisé avant que cette blague aurait été de très mauvais goût.

- C'est moi Lily…

Je dépose, enfin plutôt lance ma toute nouvelle cape sur la table de la cuisine et avance vers notre jardin en tentant de garder les yeux ouverts. Une nuit de veille ne fait jamais de bien à un homme. Mais voilà, je peux au moins me réconforter en pensant que cette nuit, nous avons sauvé un couple de moldus et leur petite fille.

Je la vois ma Lily, dos à moi, je distingue ses longs cheveux roux danser avec le vent sur le dossier la chaise longue. Mai est enfin arrivé, avec lui un petit soleil qui ne lui permet pas encore de retirer son pull mais qui, aura eu la bienséance de faire ressortir les tâches de rousseur sur son joli petit nez.

Elle tend une main dont je m'empare sans me faire prier puis, je viens m'installer à côté d'elle, ne résistant pas longtemps au dossier confortable de ma chaise.

- Tu devrais aller dormir James…

- Pas tout de suite.

- Tu attends de t'endormir ici ?

Inutile de répondre, comment lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin de la savoir près de moi ? Je veux dire, sans user d'un monologue qui me ferait perdre le peu de force qu'il me reste.

- Laisse-moi quelques minutes tu veux… Dis-moi, qu'as-tu fais de ta journée ?

- James… il est onze heures du matin, je traîne une bosse qui ne me permet plus de voir mes pieds et une envie de faire pipi qui m'empêche de m'éloigner des toilettes de plus de deux cents mètres…

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je rouvre un œil et entraperçois le livre qu'elle a déposé près d'elle, sur la table.

- Alors, tu as trouvé un prénom pour notre fils ?

- Pour notre fille ? Hope…

Je referme les yeux et songe qu'au moins, Sirius n'est pas près de trouver un mauvais jeu de mots sur le sujet. De toute façon, ça sera un garçon.

- Au fait James, ta garde, c'était pour remplacer Arthur Weasley, non ? Sa femme a donc accouché ?

- Oui… Oui, elle a accouché. Ca fait deux mois.

Je sais que je dois mon salut au fait d'être avachi comme sur le point de rendre l'âme. Sinon, je vois pas pourquoi Lily m'aurait épargné.

- Je vois… et qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ?

Non Lily… ne me tends pas des perches comme celle-ci… même endormi, je ne peux y résister. Je me pince les lèvres un bon moment avant de céder finalement :

- Un bébé…

Cette fois, je sens son livre des prénoms venir frapper de plein fouet mon estomac et ainsi couper ma respiration. Et dire que j'ai survécu à une nuit de garde et que je manque de me faire tuer dans mon jardin.

- Un garçon. C'est un garçon mais j'ai oublié son prénom. Sûrement Neville. Tous les gosses s'appellent Neville en ce moment.

- Et bien le tien ne s'appellera pas comme ça.

Rappelons que cette affirmation est censée me rassurer.

- Et toi James ? Comment c'est passé ta matinée ?

- Comme toutes les autres… Au fait, rappelle-moi de donner cette cape à notre fils pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que ça lui ouvrira des tas de portes…

- James… Harry ne suivra pas le chemin des maraudeurs. Ca sera un élève sérieux qui ne défiera pas les règles.

- Cet Harry peut-être mais mon fils ne sera pas un gentil toutou. A propos, comme si tu étais un ange à l'époque…

- J'étais la première en cours de Potions…

- Et aussi celle qui a réussi à convaincre sa meilleure amie de nous dire comment rejoindre la salle de bain des préfets.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouvrir un œil, rien que pour voir si en effet, j'ai réussi à lui clouer le bec. Seulement, ses yeux à elle sont bien fermés et en plus, elle reprend tout aussi calmement :

- J'avais treize ans James… et si j'ai voulu aller à la salle de bain des préfets, c'était parce que je pensais pouvoir t'y noyer sans que personne ne me surprenne.

- Mais oui…

- D'ailleurs, tu as eu de la chance que Mimi Geignarde apparaisse à ce moment là…

- De la chance ? Cette fille est la plus perverse que je connaisse ! Et la plus désagréable aussi…

- Tout ça parce qu'un jour elle t'a fait croire que normalement, elle pouvait voir sous les sous-vêtements…

- … et qu'elle n'avait rien vu sous les miens. Merci de me rappeler ça, Lily…

- Comment tu as pu croire ça…

- J'avais onze ans… puis je n'avais pas l'avantage de fréquenter les douches communes des vestiaires de quidditch. Je pouvais donc pas me situer…

- Oh mais si ça peut te rassurer, je pense pouvoir dire que tu es tout à fait normal…

- Même mieux que normal. Nan mais sans blague, t'as vu ça ?

Ma main se porte sur son ventre arrondi et sursaute sous les coups de mon futur attrapeur. J'ai fais la plus belle chose du monde, voilà sur quelle certitude mes yeux se ferment pour de bon alors que Lily remue sa baguette pour me couvrir d'une douce étoffe.


	8. 7, et match

**7, et match.**

- Alors, vous avez décidé ?

Allez savoir pourquoi Sirius est obnubilé par le prénom que pourra porter mon fils. Il serait peut-être temps qu'il se trouve une donzelle l'animal, il commence à perdre de son machisme et devient presque sensible.

- Elle a décidé…

- Et tu as cédé…

- Tu sais, ça doit faire six bons mois qu'elle se ballade en disant partout qu'il s'appellera Harry, je ne pense pas pouvoir la faire changer d'avis de si tôt. Au moins, elle a abandonné l'idée que ça pourrait être une fille.

Non mais franchement, imagine-t-il au moins quel calvaire s'est d'avoir une femme enceinte à la maison ? Butée… courbaturée… et la plus grande consommatrice de fraises de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

- C'est pas si mal Harry.

Je le regarde pour être certain que non, il ne plaisante pas. Pourtant, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, ce qu'il vient de dire n'est pas très crédible. Et à vrai dire, même s'il ne s'était pas trahi par ce sourire en coin, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas cru.

- Bon d'accord… j'essayais de te rassurer.

Nous continuons à avancer sur le chemin de Traverse, nos mains serrées dans nos poches, sur nos baguettes. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes en mission. Ou plutôt, de garde.

J'ai toujours du mal à m'imaginer que dans une rue si pleine de vie, des mangemorts peuvent arriver d'un instant à l'autre et tout dévaster. Du mal à imaginer le risque que j'encours. A savoir, ne pas revenir d'une de ces missions… ne pas voir mon fils grandir.

Je secoue la tête machinalement, maintenant qu'il est en route, ce serait tellement dégueulasse de le laisser en plan. Au moins qu'il voit quel fou de père Merlin lui a envoyé. Pourtant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Il nous semble de plus en plus être la proie d'attaque. Comme si… comme si les noms des membres de l'ordre prônaient sur un papier disposé sur la table de nuit de tout-le-monde-sait-qui. Comme si… comme si un traître rôdait parmi nous et nous vendait un par un. Sinon, pourquoi y aurait-il autant de morts de notre côté. Sinon, pourquoi n'aurions-nous plus de QG digne de ce nom ?

Simultanément, nos têtes se lèvent vers ce maudit ciel qui nous envoie ces maudites gouttes de pluie. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il pleuve au mois de juin ? On n'en avait pas assez de la neige en décembre.

- On va boire un verre ?

Inutile de lui répliquer que nous sommes en mission de toute façon, nous avons fini dans dix minutes. Le temps me répondrait-il, de rejoindre le bar et nous serions officiellement en week-end. Alors je hoche la tête en priant de ne pas croiser le second binôme moralisateur : Peter et Remus.

Je n'ai jamais réellement apprécié ce pub servant de frontière entre le quartier moldu et celui sorcier. Jamais apprécié de voir les poivraux se lever sur les tables et lancer que de toute façon, il y a 50 de chance que l'un d'entre nous ne soit plus vivant dans une semaine. Une chance…

Je pousse la porte et salue le barmaid tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi. Rien de suspect. Le bar est presque vide. A croire que les ivrognes ont trouvé un autre moyen de se vider la tête de toutes ces saloperies que les journaux veulent nous faire croire. Ou pas…

- Tu bois quoi ?

- Un jus de citrouille, je lui réponds et devant son regard me justifie par, si Lily sent l'alcool sur moi, je suis un homme mort. A croire que la grossesse a décuplé ses sens.

- Je vais faire semblant de croire ton excuse.

Et le voilà qui revient les mains chargées de son Whisky et de mon jus de fruit.

- Bon Cornedrue, tu me balances cette morve qui encombre ton cerveau ou faut que je te la sorte du nez ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Des babouins qui jouent de la cymbales dans ton cerveau… je parle de ce qui t'embrume l'esprit au point d'avoir le visage fermé.

- Nous sommes en temps de guerre… nous venons d'enterrer une famille complète… ma femme est enceinte et je ne vois aucun avenir pour mon fils… Puis il pleut.

- M'en parle pas… quel temps de chiotte.

Je sais qu'il m'a compris. Je le sais parce qu'il me comprend tout le temps, Patmol.

- Dis-moi Sirius, cette histoire de traître, t'en penses quoi ?

- J'en pense que c'est fort probable et qu'on a intérêt à surveiller nos fréquentations.

- Hallucinant qu'on ne puisse plus avoir confiance en personne. J'en viens à douter sur tout le monde… ou presque.

- Ca sert de connaître ses amis depuis la puberté… ou peut-être pas.

- Comment ça, peut-être pas ?

- Ca va, me répond-t-il en trempant ses lèvres dans sa boisson. Moi aussi j'ai bien le droit d'être parano. Tiens, c'est peut-être lui le traître…

D'un signe de tête, il me montre une personne d'une carrure impressionnante qui vient de s'accouder au bar. En une gorgée, il semble avoir vidé sa chope de bière. Je secoue machinalement la tête et réponds à Sirius qui déjà, a trouver une autre occupation : refaire la plastique d'une jeune sorcière passant par là.

- Non pas lui… Dumbledore a dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à lui confier sa propre vie…

- Bien sûr, tu dois avoir confiance en ton traître, sinon il s'appelle juste ennemi. Enfin moi non plus, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui… Ca ne peut être que quelqu'un auquel on ne penserait pas. Ca va ?

Comme si j'avais oublié un instant où j'étais et avec qui. Je me contente de lui dire :

- Je… je crois que c'est à toi que je pourrais confier la vie de ma famille…

- Tu parles de ton idée de gardien du secret ?

- Pas que ça…


	9. 8, je le veux

**8, je le veux.**

Huit mois… huit mois et avant qu'il ne pointe le bout de son nez, j'en ai déjà fini avec les longues nuits paisibles. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre non plus, finies les longues soirées de garde. Les gars sont compatissants et nous laissent moi et Lily, profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste à deux.

Son ventre est bien rond. Mais bizarrement, j'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer que nageant là-dedans, y'à un petit gars qui vit la tête en bas. Souvent je la regarde comme ça, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive que son regard devient soupçonneux. Alors je relève ma tête et je lui souris.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'être autant malgré ce détraqué qui menace le peuple sorcier. Je le comprends toujours pas. Ma Lily est une enfant de moldus mais elle est la femme la plus géniale de cette fichue planète. Juste devant la nouvelle gardienne que viennent d'engager les Canons de Chudley.

En fait, c'est par passades. Parfois je suis heureux, parfois je suis trop apeuré pour frôler la notion de bonheur. Moi qui n'avais jamais peur devant les colères de Rusard, je tremble en pensant à un morveux qui n'a même pas encore de dents.

Je suis capable d'infiltrer les mangemorts, et totalement apeuré à l'idée de devoir protéger un morceau de moi… de nous.

Il faut dire, avant lui, j'avais quand même l'immense avantage d'avoir ma Lily rien que pour moi. Désormais, il va falloir que j'attende qu'elle lui donne la téter. Je ne pourrais plus jouer l'idiot, l'inconscient, l'égoïste. S'en est fini pour moi.

A propos, voilà mon joyau qui s'avance ventre en avant, pieds en canards et mains en avant. On a déjà maintes fois essayé de l'imiter avec Patmol. Mais personne n'est aussi fidèle à ma Lily qu'elle-même quand il s'agit de grossesse. En tout cas, ça nous a fait comprendre la raison pour laquelle un homme ne peut avoir d'enfants : il aurait l'air bien trop idiot à marcher de cette manière. Mais pas ma Lily. Non, ma Lily elle, ça lui va bien. Ma Lily on croirait qu'elle fait tout pour mettre notre fils en avant. En vrai, c'est une raison bien moins drôle… une histoire de mal de dos.

- James, tu pourras dire à Sirius que ses cadeaux, il peut nous les apporter directement. Inutile d'envoyer un hibou.

Je sursaute malgré moi en entendant ce qu'elle vient de dire. Venant de Sirius, je suis certain que quelque chose cloche. Si réellement il n'est pas venu de lui-même, c'est que…

En un instant, je me sors de mon fauteuil et attrape le paquet qu'elle tient dans ses mains.

- James, tu es parano… j'ai déjà fait le sort de révélation et je t'assure que c'est vraiment un cadeau que Sirius envoie à ton fils.

- Je sais Lily… mais je me méfie quand même… pas d'une attaque mais de ses idées farfelues.

- C'est un maillot de quidditch. Tu lui en avais demandé un non ?

J'affirme à peine… vu le ton de rigolade sur lequel il l'a pris, je maintiens à dire que ce paquet est suspect. Alors, un regard à Lily et je lui rends le paquet en lui disant :

- Vas-y, ouvre le. J'veux pas voir ça.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et me réplique :

- Bien mais si c'est une bombe, tu auras ma mort sur ta conscience.

- Tu n'es pas drôle Lily…

- Je sais, c'est à force de côtoyer ton groupe James. Et bien… il est très beau ce t-shirt. J'ignorais qu'ils faisaient des tailles bébé…

Je garde les yeux posés à l'opposer mais prends tout de même le courage de lui demander :

- Quelle couleur ?

- Vert… vert foncé.

Et bien au moins, il aura l'avantage d'aller avec ses yeux. Si au moins il a le bon goût d'avoir les yeux de ma Lily. A moins que…

- Et il y a quoi comme dessin ?

- Hum… un truc étrange. Je ne saurais réellement te dire ce que c'est. Mais en tout cas, si ton fils s'avère être une fille… j'espère pour elle qu'elle aimera le quidditch.

Enfin, je prends le courage de regarder le bout de tissus et signe en même temps l'arrêt de mort de mon meilleur ami.

- Ca ne va pas James ?

- Si… si ça va très bien. Juste que… et bien si c'est une fille ça sera parfait…

Elle regarde le t-shirt comme s'il y avait écris dessus la raison de ce que je viens de dire. C'est vrai, j'oubliais que ma Lily, femme si brillante… n'en était pas moins nulle quand il s'agit d'équipe de quidditch. Alors je lui réponds :

- C'est le T-shirt des Holyhead Harpies.

A la vue de la tête qu'elle me fait, il y aurait fort à parier que même ça, ça n'a pas éclairé sa lanterne.

- Une équipe… de filles.

- Oh...

Tout ce qu'elle trouve à me dire : « oh ». Ca et regarder une nouvelle fois le t-shirt avec des yeux totalement différents.

- Et maintenant, ose encore critiquer mon humour James Potter… Enfin j'avoue que cette idée me plaît bien.

- C'est ça, mon meilleur ami qui me fait des mauvaises blagues alors que j'attends mon petiot de pieds fermes, ça te plaît bien ?

- Ca et le fait de te voir grognon…

Voilà, elle a réussi à me faire sourire. Ma Lily, elle arrive toujours à ses fins.

- A propos James, tu as trouvé qui sera le parrain de notre enfant ?

- Je ne sais plus.


	10. 9, d'or

**_Comme on dit: "voilà c'est fini..." J'espère que cette fic vous a plu, perso j'ai adoré l'écrire. A une prochaine!_**

**9, d'or.**

22H30

- Respire James… comme ça…

Et voilà Peter qui tire la langue pendant que Sirius imite l'halètement du chien. Merlin dis-moi pourquoi ont-ils autant besoin de se rendre si bête. Patmol encore je comprends, il a ça dans la peau mais Queudver ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel pendant que Remus pose sa main sur mon épaule et m'offre un regard compatissant.

Mais qu'ont-ils à me regarder si pitoyablement ? Je ne suis pas à l'agonie ! Ma femme est en train d'accoucher. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Enfin je crois.

22H34

Je ne cesse de regarder vers la porte close. J'aurais voulu être là pour la venue au monde de mon fils. Mais il n'a pas voulu de moi. Non, il a décidé de venir cul en avant, résultat : il paraît que l'opération est trop « exceptionnelle » pour qu'on me laisse la voir.

Je me fiche de regarder par là, je voulais juste entendre son cri. Je voulais juste être certain que mon fils était bel et bien là. Etre certain que ma Lily se faisait aussi courageuse que sa réputation le voulait.

22H40

Je lui en veux presque au gremlins. Comme si déjà il me volait ma Lily. Comme si déjà il se rendait compte de l'idiot de père que je suis. Comme si déjà, je n'étais pas assez bien pour avoir l'honneur de le rencontrer.

Il faut dire, il ne m'a pas mis en confiance. Venir au monde avec deux semaines d'avance. Venir au monde en plein milieu de la nuit. A cheval entre deux mois estivaux. Il n'en fait déjà qu'à sa tête et comme me le fait remarquer Sirius :

- Que veux-tu ? C'est un Potter… forcément qu'il est venu sur Terre pour faire chier son monde.

Des fois, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit. Ou alors trop tard. Mais dans tous les cas, je n'ai plus assez de salive dans ma bouche pour lui demander de se la fermer.

Mon cœur menace de défoncer ma poitrine et je n'arrive pas à sécher mes mains moites. Je ne peux que me contenter de regarder la trotteuse de l'horloge en espérant que mon fils mette le starter à son démarrage.

22H52

J'ai tellement bu de caféine qu'en plus d'avoir une haleine de macaques, je suis incapable de dire si c'est la nervosité qui me rend si tremblant. En tout cas, mes yeux ne quittent pas cette porte où des médecins viennent et repartent sans même me jeter un coup d'œil. Pourtant, je ne pensais pas avoir revêtu ma cape d'invisibilité.

Cette attente me rend malade et si j'avais su, j'aurais cru Remus quand il m'avait dis que les bébés, c'étaient de la nervosité à plein temps. Il n'est pas encore là qu'il est le responsable de ces gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur mon front.

23H00

- James Potter ?

Je relève la tête et mon corps décide enfin de quitter cette chaise. Le médicomage me regarde et, il sourit. Un mince sourire. Celui qu'il doit décerner à n'importe quel taré qui se croit l'homme le plus chanceux du monde parce que sa femme vient de donner naissance à leur premier marmot. Tous ces hommes ont tord. Parce que non seulement j'ai moi aussi un bébé, mais également la plus merveilleuse femme du monde. Le plus chanceux, c'est moi.

- Vous pouvez y aller.

Je me retourne vers les trois autres qui me regardent comme s'ils se demandaient si je vais bien y aller. Ils ont raison de se poser la question. Pendant un moment, j'hésite moi aussi. Je sais qu'en franchissant cette porte, je changerai complètement de vie.

- Aller James… va rencontrer ton descendant, me dit Queudver.

- La relève des maraudeurs, poursuit Patmol.

Lunard, lui, ne dit rien. Mais je vois tout dans son regard. C'est ça d'avoir des bons amis. Ils partagent tout avec nous.

Je prends une dernière bouffée d'air, comme si j'allais rentrer en apnée et je rentre dans la mystérieuse salle.

Ca pue ce genre de produits qu'on ne voit que dans les hôpitaux et déjà, la tête me tourne. Mais ce n'est pas le moment car je le vois. Si petit. Lové sur le ventre de sa mère. Ma femme.

23H01

Ses yeux croisent les miens. Petit bout d'être si merveilleux. Ses yeux couleur émeraude me reflètent ceux de sa mère. Il a réalisé mon souhait. Il lui ressemble. Il lui ressemble mais il a mes cheveux… Merlin il va falloir investir dans de la lotion coiffante.

- Approche-toi James.

Ses yeux sont fatigués mais tout son visage respire le bonheur. Le bonheur d'être mère, d'avoir donné naissance au plus beau bébé de cette fichue planète. Je ne sais pas quel sera notre futur, mais je suis certain que lui… petit bonhomme brun… sera à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère.

Le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Mes doigts parcourent son corps nu dans de petites caresses. J'aurais presque peur de le casser de mes mains si mal habiles. Seulement, c'est un Potter. Et un Potter, c'est résistant.

Puis j'arrive à la limite du drap qui me cache son bassin. Un regard à ma Lily et je doute pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le soulever pour observer de moi-même la présence de ce qui ne pourrait être que mon héritage.

Je souris en le voyant. Je souris et la fais rire discrètement.

- Tu en doutais finalement James ?

Par réflexe, je hoche négativement la tête. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un fils.

Puis revoilà le fameux médicomage. Pourquoi vient-il interférer dans notre moment de grande présentation ?

- Ce petit homme a-t-il un prénom ?

Je regarde Lily. Elle a les yeux rivés sur le petit bout qu'elle tient contre elle. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense. Où plutôt, je crois savoir. Je sais que je n'aimais pas forcément ce prénom. Mais je sais aussi que jamais, Lily n'a fait de mauvais choix. Alors d'une voix distincte, je réponds à cet homme en espérant qu'il disparaisse vite :

- Harry…

Le visage de Lily s'illumine alors que l'homme gribouille sur son calepin :

- Harry Potter… 31…

- Harry James Potter, reprend ma Lily.

- Harry James Potter, continue l'homme. Né le 31 juillet 1980. Bien…

Enfin il disparaît et je peux embrasser ma femme.

- Harry ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas.

- Je me suis habitué à t'entendre l'appeler comme ça. Un autre prénom m'aurait fait bizarre…

Elle sourit… elle sait que je mens. Elle sourit et me dit :

- Je crois que… qu'il est temps de présenter ses deux oncles à ton fils…

- Ses deux oncles ?

- Ses deux oncles et son parrain.

**FIN**


End file.
